Nightgown
by xAubreex
Summary: After their honeymoon and a trip to the movies, Ayumi and Yoshiki come home, exhausted and ready to go to bed. That is, until Ayumi comes to bed wearing a nightgown, and Yoshiki realizes a certain fetish of his. (Ayushiki one-shot, rated M for lemon/smut.)


Yoshiki glanced at the bluenette that had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the car ride home from the movies. They had been married for a short while now, and they had just gotten back from their honeymoon, going to the theater afterwards. It was five years after graduation at Kisaragi, and Yoshiki had managed to steal Ayumi's heart a few months after the event. Yoshiki then gathered up the courage to ask Ayumi to move in with him. Of course, they had had a bunch of fighting moments in their relationship because they both had stubborn personalities, and because the stress of colleges and work, but as their relationship progressed and they became adults it became a rare occasion. About two years after they had moved in together, they had saved up enough money to get a house of their own instead of Yoshiki's cheap apartment they had been living in previously. The pair loved each other deeply, and for the first time since Heavenly Host ever since they had gotten together, they were at ease, and were genuinely happy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and gently took his hand and brushed away the navy blue bangs that surrounded the top of her forehead, and kissed her temple softly. He moved in close to her and moved his mouth to her ear, he noticed Ayumi shuffle a bit as his lips and his cold breath met her ear, but she didn't wake up.

"Ayumi, wake up," He whispered softly into her ear, making her twitch slightly.

"Mmm?" She moaned, her eyes slowly opening hazily, before looking at him.

"We're home, love.."

She gazed out the window and unbuckled her seatbelt, and opening the car door, getting out of the car. Yoshiki followed Ayumi into the house and put the keys on the key holder. He chuckled as he saw Ayumi struggling to keep her eyes open, and her movements were wobbly. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly.

"You're exhausted, I assume?"

"Mhmm.." She replied wearily.

He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 11:38 PM.

"It's late, I should have left earlier.."

"It's fine, it's just been a long day.."

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Ayumi nodded, and Yoshiki released her from his grasp, taking her hand instead to go into the bedroom. She let go of his hand and went into the bathroom to change, and Yoshiki did the same in the bedroom. He finished getting ready for bed first and flopped down on the bed, taking only just a little bit of the covers for himself since over the years they had slept together in the same bed, he learned that Ayumi liked a lot of covers to snuggle into, and clutch onto. Sometimes it made him feel foolish for being jealous of the blankets, since he loved cuddling with Ayumi, he loved any intimate act between them in general, and as cheesy as it sounded, it was true. Yoshiki heard the bathroom door creak open, and he was about to turn the lamp light off when he noticed what Ayumi was wearing. She was wearing a light blue silk nightgown that met the top of her thighs at the bottom, and showed off her beautiful pale white legs. Yoshiki mentally slapped himself for desperately wanting to touch them. He didn't know why seeing her in this made his hormones go crazy, but he decided to ignore them, he didn't want to start something that would only end badly, she was probably exhausted and wanted to go to bed, and besides, he didn't know if she was ready for that level of intimacy yet, and he didn't want to rush anything on her. But still, it drove him crazy that he couldn't do anything about it.

She walked over and got into her side of the bed, immediately encircling herself with the covers after she turned the lamp on her nightstand off, making her look like a burrito. Yoshiki chuckled at the sight and kissed her on the top of her head. He then reached over and turned the lamp on his nightstand off. Usually, to help himself fall asleep, he remininsced on all the good times he had with Ayumi and his friends. He remembered when she used to wear those adorable twin tails, which she had stopped the habit of wearing two years after graduation, because she thought it looked too 'childish'. She usually wears her hair down, or occasionally in a ponytail, though he loved her hair down the most, he did miss her twin tail days, he thought it made her look cute, but he didn't care much about physical appearance, heck, Ayumi could wear a barrel and she could still be beautiful in his opinion. He held Ayumi's petite hand and rolled the silver band of her wedding ring on her finger around. He then noticed Ayumi shivering.

'Eh? She's cold? Well, these blankets _are_ pretty thin, not to mention that godforsaken nightgown she's wearing..'

Without thinking, he grabbed onto her waist, and pulled her into him, cuddling her. He bit down on his lip, his hormones now going crazy. He had always slept with his shirt off, and the silky fabric of the nightgown was incredibly soft against his chest, as well as her bust. It was overwhelming his senses and making him blush deeply. He felt sweat on his forehead as he struggled to keep his self control. Ayumi seemed to pay no mind to this, and she comfortably nuzzled her face into his neck, and unfortunately placed a hand on his bare chest.

"Ah.."

"Hm?" Ayumi looked up at him and then frowned, "Yoshiki, what's wrong?"

"W-What do you mean?" Yoshiki gulped, hoping he could get out of this one, since Ayumi usually wasn't one to let things go easily.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, your face is red as a tomato, you're sweating, and you're burning up!" She placed a hand on his forehead, looking at him worriedly. She then gasped, "Your lip is bleeding! What happened?" She lifted her thumb and gently brushed it against his bottom lip he had been biting.

'Shit! What am I supposed to say?'

"Don't worry about it, Ayumi, just go to sleep."

"Like hell I'm going to sleep!" She turned the lamp on her side on, and got a tissue. She climbed over to him, and sat on top of him, but before she could clean his lip off, he smashed his lips against hers hard, flipping them over, and pinning her wrists down beside her head, the tissue falling on the floor, long forgotten. Ayumi's eyes widened at the action, but she didn't have time to think before he quickly pulled away, his face even redder than before.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Yoshiki.."

Ayumi blushed immensely as her eyes wandered to the bulge in Yoshiki's pants that had been poking her. Yoshiki's eyes widened.

"I-I can explai-!" He started but then noticed Ayumi laughing. "W-What's so funny?"

"I can't believe it.." She chuckled, "Me, flat chested Ayumi, has turned on Yoshiki Kishinuma.."

"Don't act so surprised, you don't need enormous breasts to be attractive," Yoshiki said, "You should see all of the guys that look at you.." He added in a low tone, jealousy filling his voice, while Ayumi wasn't voluptuous, she was beautiful, and she had faint curves.

"Well, you know what? I don't care about all of those guys," Ayumi responded, placing a hand on Yoshiki's cheek, "I only care about you, and you're going to get what nobody else is ever going to get." Ayumi placed Yoshiki's hand on her waist, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yoshiki almost choked on his own breath at her words, but was extremely excited that she had allowed him to do this, yet completely nervous. It was his first time, after all, and it was hers too, he didn't want to mess it up for her. But nevertheless, he loved her, and he knew he didn't want this moment to be with anyone else other than her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she placed two fingers on his lips.

"After you tell me how I turned you on so much. You've never acted like this before, what makes tonight any different?"

'Ah, crap..'

"Uh.." He was at loss for words, he couldn't bring himself to tell her his fetish, it was too embarrassing, despite how blunt he was. He just stared blankly at her nightgown, hoping Ayumi would get the idea.

"Ah.." She said as she looked to where his eyes were wandering. It set off a fire in her lower abdomen knowing that she was able to make him feel this way. She grasped his head, and brought it down, attaching her lips to his roughly. Yoshiki kissed her back and squeezed her hips, tracing her figure with his hands until he reached her shoulders. He slid the nightgown straps down her arms, and broke the kiss to kiss her neck. Ayumi moaned rather loudly, savoring the tingling heat that flourished when he reached the sweet spot of her neck and began to kiss, nibble, and suck lightly on it. He then reached underneath the nightgown and pulled it up and off of her, throwing the now useless fabric onto the ground. Ayumi's face reddened and she covered up her eyes so she wouldn't see his reaction. He gradually seized her wrists and pulled them away from her eyes.

"You're so beautiful.." He whispered in awe. Her body was perfect in his eyes, and it was begging for his attention. He ducked down and kissed her stomach, making her shiver as he trailed his lips up to her chest, reaching behind her to remove her bra. Ayumi didn't notice until she felt a cold sensation to where her chest area was. Ayumi didn't have time to think before Yoshiki's mouth came upon her left breast, gently nibbling on the porcelain skin. Ayumi arched her back toward the heat of his mouth at the wet feeling of his lips and teeth on her sensitive skin, and her blush only intensified as he did the same to her right breast, running his hands up her smooth legs. She couldn't fight the spreading sensation of drunken warmth that evolved from his antics, which only made her want him more. Yoshiki re-assaulted her neck, his hands moving down from her chest to her lower region. Ayumi squirmed as she felt his hand on the pad of her panties. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her hair, slipping his hands underneath the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down, regardless of Ayumi's flushed cheeks.

"N-No..not there.." Ayumi whimpered as he slipped a finger in her heat, but before she could protest further, he closed in the space between their lips in a passionate kiss, adding another finger. Ayumi moaned against his soft lips, gripping his yellow locks in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her entrance. Her breaths began to become uneven as he added a third finger and moved rapidly. Her toes started to coil and she felt something build up in the pit of her belly, then her whole body stiffened up and she rode out her first orgasm. Yoshiki unattached his lips from hers, letting her catch her breath. He smiled as Ayumi tugged on the hem of his pants shyly, and swiftly removed his pants and his boxers, freeing his erection. He positioned himself, and then looked into her stormy blue eyes in a hushed question. She nodded with a smile, and kissed his nose sweetly. He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Ayumi bit her lip as a sharp pain came upon her. Yoshiki suddenly stopped and looked at her apologetically as a tear came down her cheek.

"I'm sorry.." He apologized.

"It's okay, just keep moving.." Ayumi replied, it was painful, but it was also tolerable.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he proceeded to move further. The first few movements hurt, but as his thrusts became quicker, waves of pleasure spread throughout her entire body. Her arms lowered themselves from his neck to his back, her nails digging into his skin in pure ecstasy. Yoshiki showered Ayumi with lustful kisses as he continued to thrust into her with fervency. As he quickened his pace, the crescendo of Ayumi's cries only became louder. After a while, Ayumi's legs began to shake, and both of them had a thin layer of sweat decorating their skin. Ayumi wrapped her legs around Yoshiki's waist and cried out as he made one final thrust, and collapsed on her chest, just barely holding himself up, so that he wouldn't crush her. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Ayumi placed her hands on Yoshiki's cheeks, and leaned up to give him a tender kiss.

"I love you.."

"I love you too..so much.." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before rolling off of her, and grabbing her in a affectionate embrace under the covers.

"Ayumi?"

"Hmm?"

"You should wear nightgowns more often.."

She laughed, "I'm planning to do that."

Ayumi placed her head on the nook of his shoulder and fell asleep in the arms of the man she had fallen in love with and would sacrifice anything for..

 **FIN**

 **Heya guys! :3 So this is my second smut I have written, the first one I messaged my friend on Facebook since she wanted one with her and Johnnie Guilbert, but I think this one is much better. xD I'm sorry if it's not sexual enough *cough* Cierra *cough* but I like to make my smut more romantic than hot tbh. I wanted to make smut to where Ayumi finds out Yoshiki's fetish and it leads them into further intimacy. I hoped you fellow perverts out there liked it, and I would appreciate if you R &R, and tell me how you think I did, and if I should make more in the future or should I just pls stahp. XD Ciaoo! :3**


End file.
